Noah's Speical Water/Transcript
Opening Noah: (Wakes up feeling sorry for himself) I feel like I have no strength at all. (Walks to the kitchen. Kion is there with Spike, Nyx and Twilight) Morning Sis Twilight Sparkle: Hey Noah. Are you OK? Noah: N-No. I suffer dreadfully. But Nopony cares Twilight Sparkle: Oh my goodness. (Walks to him and touches his head) Ow. And you're Hot. We need to take you to the Vet. Noah: Oh...OK. Theme song Noah: Hakuna Matata what a wonderful phrase Pinkie Pie: Hakuna Matata. Ain't no passing craze. Noah: It means no worries For the Rest of your Days. Both: It's Our Problem Free~ Philosophy~ Hakuna Matata~ Pinkie Pie: YEAH! (instrumental break) Both:Hakuna Matata! My Little Pony! Hakuna Matata! Noah: It Means No Worries for the Rest of your Days Both: It's our Problem-Free Philosophy~ Hakuna Matata~ My Little Pony~ At the Ponyville Hospital Twilight Sparkle: (walking to the Vet as. She sees Noah walking very slowly and sadly) Noah:(Walking slowly and sadly) Twilight.(Falls on his side) Ow Twilight Sparkle: (Levitates him) It's OK Noah. You'll feel better soon. Later as Twilight and Noah were in, Noah was Being Hugged by Twiight as he Sleeps Nurse Redcross: Twilight Sparkle? Your Brother is Next. they went in, Nurse Redcross Looked him all Over Twilight Sparkle: How is he Nurse? Nurse Redcross: Well, I looked Everywhere but Nothing is wrong. Except his body is hot. So, you need to Keep him Air Conditioned. Twilight Sparkle: Ok. At the Castle Noah: (Sleeping in Bed) Spike: (Shivering) Brrrrrr T-T-Twilight Why Dose it have to be cold in here? Twilight Sparkle: Because Noah is getting hot and I need to keep him cool, Spike. Fluttershy: (Shivering) It's Really Freezing in here saw Steam coming into Noah's And They Ran in and saw Smoke coming out of him from his flank Applejack: Huh? Why is smoke coming out of him? Twilight Sparkle: I don't know. went in as Nurse Redcross came in Nurse Redcross: Well I'll be. Now I know why Noah is Hot. Twilight Sparkle: What is it? Nurse Redcross: The Water is All Wrong. He had Drank a Poor Lot Latly but today is Worst. We all can Manage it. We have bigger Tummy But Noah's Small and can't Be happy. But, with Everlasting Ice Water, He'd be a Different Puppy. Rarity:But it sounds Very Expensive. Pinkie Pie: It is, Rarity. Twilight Sparkle: But Noah must have a Fair Chance. Spike Go Order some Everlasting Ice Water. Spike: Sure, Twilight. Next day the everlasting ice water came, Twilight Looked Very Excited and Noah felt excited too Noah: Alright! Now I'll show them. (Drinks the everlasting Ice water but Shivered) Brrrrr it's cold! Twilight Sparkle: How do you feel? Noah: It's a Little cold But I hope it will Kick in. Next day, Noah was better and he loved the Water Twilight Sparkle: I see you're All Better. Noah:Woof Woof! You know I am! (Hugging Twilight as he went off to Run as Twilight Turns up the heat) Noah: (Runs Fast and went Past Rarity) Sorry Rarity! Rarity: It's OK, darling. Noah: I love it when she say that. The Flying Kipper Noah: (Makes it home as Twilight comes to see him) Twilight Sparkle: You Be Early tomarrow you have to Take the Flying Kipper. Maybe if you pull it Nicely. Maybe Princess Celestia might Let you become My Prince of Friendship. Noah: That Will be lovily Sis (Yawns) Wake me up when it's 5;00 AM, Sis. (Went to Sleep) Twilight goes to sleep. The next morning] Noah:(Woke up) I gotta go (Went out) Noah Reached the Docks at 5;00 AM. There was Snow and frost] Noah: Brrrrrrr they better hurry it's Freezing here. (Heard the Whistle) OK Time to go. (Went off) was Having a Good time as the Night Glows Bright as he went on Noah: Wow. Night already? Never mind. (Saw a Yellow Signal) I better slow...Oh wait it was Down. OK Then. (Went on) He couldn't know that the switches were "Frozen" Ahead and the signal should've been setted to Danger but Snow had Forced it Down. A Cart was waiting on a siding to let the flying Kipper Pass and Apple Bloom Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle were having a Drink in the Cart. Apple Bloom: The Kipper is Due Sweetie Belle: this will be so amazing. Scootaloo: Who cares This is Good Drink. Apple Bloom: Come on Back to Big Mac They got out Just in Time. Noah: (Crashed into the The cart and Swoon on his Side) Ouch. I'm okay. Noah wasn't he was Injured Twilight saw it Noah: The signal was Down, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: You're okay and I noticed. I'll be Sending you to Crewe. It's a Wonderful Place for Sick Ponies or puppies.They will Give you a New Tummy and Two New Things You will feel like a Differnt Pup and for Some time you may need Everlasting Ice water Won't that be nice? Noah: I Hope so Sis. (Whimpered but Felt Twilight Nuzzle him) The Next Day Applejack: When Will Noah come Back From Crewe, Twilight? And What are the Two Special Things They are Plainning to Put on him? Twilight Sparkle: I Don't know ApplejackI... Noah: WHOA!!! COMING IN FOR A LANDING!!!! (Lands and Crashed) Ouch.(Got up) I meant to do That! Applejack: What... Noah? You look so Different. Rainbow Dash: AWESOME!!! NOAH HAS WINGS ANOTHER FLYING BUDDY!!! Rarity: Why. He became an Alicorn! I have never seen anything like it. Pinkie Pie: ANOTHER ALICORN PARTY!!! blows on a party blower and the crowd cheers Fluttershy: Wow. You Look like a Prince Noah. Noah: Well Don't really say That I am a... Princess Celestia: Of courseyou are a Prince Noah. Since you had been a Hero Since you got the Omnitrix That Would Make you a Prince of Hero and Friendship. Noah:That Means I can Be a Prince along with my Sister?! Princess Celestia: Of Course It is. At the Cornation At the Castle of Equstria, A Cornation was Taken place. Noah: (Behind the Door) OK. Here I go. Princess Celestia: We had Gathered here today to Celebrate another histoical Moment. Twilight Sparkle's Little Brother Noah Sparkle. he Had saved the day from the Evil Pony of the night and his accusing Aunt Beartice and Defeat them for good So Let's give out a Welcome to he First Prince of Equstria Prince Noah Sparkle! : The Prince Noah cometh : Behold, behold : A Prince here before us : Behold, behold, behold : : Behold, behold (behold, behold) : The Prince Noah cometh : Behold, behold (behold, behold) : The Prince is : The Prince is here! : Noah: OK Here I go. (Walks to the Bocany) Ever since I had Came to Ponyville I had Wanted to Go On aGreat Adventure. I Love to Make New Friends And See New Things. And Then I got my Chance Since Princess Celestia Took me and Kion Here. Them MyFriends Millie and Meleody came after my Night Adventure. I hadmade New friends and Old friends and Love them Very Much. Thank you Friends and THANK YOU EVERYPONY! Everypony: (Cheered) Noah: (Walks and Saw Twilight Crying) Sis.Are you Crying? Twilight Sparkle: I'm fine. It is liquid pride. My brother told me that before. Noah: (Laughing And Hugs Twilight) Applejack: Noah. You Will Make a Great Prince. Noah: Thanks Applejack. This has been the Best Day Ever. But What Makes this The Greatest Day Ever, Is Spending it with Friends I Love. (I love you Plays) Noah: the chior I Love you You Love me We're a happy family With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you Won't you say you Love me too. (Spoken) Come on my friends Sing along with me Mare 6: the chior and Noah I Love you ' '''You Love me ' 'We're best friends like friends should be ' 'With a great big hug and a Kiss from me to you. ' '''Won't you say you Love me too. Noah: hugged by Twilight and her friends) [Pinkie Pie looks at the camera and winks an eye The endCategory:NoahMorrison Category:Transcripts Category:Noah's Adventure series